


Discipline

by farevenasdecidedtouse



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Multi, Object Insertion, Polyamory, Pronoun Play, Riding Crops, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farevenasdecidedtouse/pseuds/farevenasdecidedtouse
Summary: In their husband's absence, Csethiro and Csevet enjoy themselves.





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DachOsmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Express Delivery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544290) by [DachOsmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/DachOsmin). 



“Hast imagined our husband doing this to thee, slattern?” The tongue of the crop fell with Csethiro’s final words, and Csevet twitched. His bound hands tightened on the carved pillar of the headboard, knuckles growing as white as he imagined his arse was growing red. “Taking the discipline for thy base lusts upon himself, as befits an emperor?”

“This, and more.” The memories that surfaced brought pain nearly as sweet as that his Empress inflicted, memories of the time it had taken him to act upon them, the amount of times he had enjoyed such thoughts in his lonely bed. “At times with a crop or lash, or at times simply bending me over his knee like a misbehaving schoolboy and using his hand until his palms were dark and I was hard as stone and pleading for his mercy.”

The sound of a soft, ragged breath from over his shoulder made Csevet smile to himself, then twitch as the crop struck a well-worked patch of skin just above the crease of his left thigh. The burn was harsh, though not yet unbearable, each following stroke sending a hot jolt of arousal through him as Csethiro tapped a trail of light, stinging blows up and down each of his thighs. “We feel as though we ought to be taking dictation from thee, for once,” she observed, voice rapt and breathless. “Recording each of thy sordid confessions to send in our next letter to him. Tell us, what filth wouldst have confessed to for our kind, merciful husband to use thee so harshly?”

Csevet bit his lip at the thought, hardly able to suppress a longing groan. Taking his pause as reticence, Csethiro pressed on: “Such shameful fantasies thou must harbor, degenerate that thou art. Didst imagine him servicing _thee_? Spreading his legs for thee like any whore thou might’st have availed thyself of in thy courier days?”

“Yes. Yes,” Csevet panted, rewarded by a light flicking of the crop up and down the stinging expanse of his thighs like the twitch of an ear or a horse’s tail. “Merciful goddeses, Zhasan… ahh, forgive my offense, I beg you…”

“An thou wilt detail these imaginings that we may judge thee accordingly,” Csethiro said, laying a sharp smack across the base of his tailbone that made Csevet gasp despite himself, “we may do as thou ask’st.”

“I imagined…” Csevet drew a deep breath, summoning to his mind every fantasy to which he had ever fucked his own hand in the lonely silence of his chambers. “I imagined him offering anything I might desire for my assiduous work, as he so often does, even now.” He winced to remember having savored such a banal idea, but the approving noise he heard over his shoulder suggested that Csethiro was none so discriminating either. At least not at this time with him spread lewdly before her, legs akimbo, back and leg muscles twitching with every touch of the crop. “I imagined asking him to kiss me, whereupon the kiss would turn passionate and I would feel him growing hard against my thigh as we embraced, whence he would ask me to touch him, show him all of what I had desired…”

“Well, canst hardly stop there!” Csethiro burst out following his artful pause, cracking the tongue of the crop hard across either cheek.

With a deep breath to focus his pain- and lust-fogged mind, Csevet continued, “I pictured lowering him onto the Imperial bed and kissing him, caressing and stroking and fondling until I had rendered him frantic with desire, only able to cry my name and ‘yes’ among his less coherent sounds, whereupon I… ah… I would ask, of course, but he might hardly deny me in such a state, and I would sheathe myself in him to the hilt - “

“Such language thou usest to speak of thy lord,” Csethiro observed, her attempt at a disapproving tone entirely belied by the breathy moan that had preceded it.

“As you say, Zhasan,” Csevet replied with a breathless attempt at innocence.

Suddenly, the smooth, lacquered wood handle of the crop was resting against his hole. “Wishest for me to fuck thee, as hast wished to visit upon him?” Csethiro said, voice somewhere between a purr and a snarl.

The whole of Csevet’s lower body throbbed at the thought. At his fervently whispered “yes,” he felt Csethiro draw back, presumably toward the small cabinet at the foot of the bed. In moments he felt one delicate finger coated with some sort of unguent pressed between the cheeks of his still-smarting arse. A few short moments was all it took for Csethiro to work the oil over and inside his hole before replacing her finger with the crop handle, pressing it slowly but agonizingly steadily inside. It was hardly the largest thing he had ever taken, but the press of the curving bulb of wood nonetheless drew from him a strangled noise of desire.

“Perhaps this is how dream’st of use at thine emperor's hands as well?” Csethiro’s voice had become entirely neutral, if slightly breathless, her casual air enough to make Csevet’s thighs tremble where he knelt. "To provoke him to such licentiousness of his own?"

“Its improbability… to imagine I might drive him to such fervor despite his innocent nature… sweetens the thought,” Csevet replied, the words rendered choppy by gasps for breath and the force of each thrust.

“To imagine him making the proper use of such a wanton as thee…” Csethiro’s hand tightened in his plaits hard enough to shock tears into Csevet’s eyes and send a thrill of pure ardor through his stiffly hanging cock. “Wouldst have him force thy head so, down to fuck thy mouth until thine eyes teared and couldst not help but choke? Or order thee to ply thy lips on his stones, or to fuck his hole with thy clever tongue?”

“Yes,” Csevet panted. “Hast seen how I can hardly persuade him to pull my hair roughly, but to inspire him to such action with my teasing alone…”

The crop handle pressed deep inside him, provoking a sobbing groan from Csevet. “And his gentle voice reprimanding thee? Calling thee whore, degenerate, greedy slut? Thinking aloud of ordering his nohecharei to have thee in turn until art a weeping, fucked-out shell dripping their seed from every relevant hole?”

Csevet was forced to bite his lip until he tasted blood to prevent his climax ravaging him then and there."Merciful goddeses, Zhasan."

"Wilt truly play the innocent now?"  Csethiro snapped, still forcing his head back. "Wouldst gladly take the cock of each in turn for his amusement and wouldst thank him for it with every stroke. Perhaps an wert not to spend solely from them fucking thee he might send thee from him with orders not to bring thyself release until it pleased him. Or put a cage upon thy cock to force thy compliance—“

The mere thought, coupled with the jolt of the crop handle over the oversensitized spot just inside him, sent Csevet hurtling over the edge of crisis with a sobbing moan he could only do his best to muffle with the flesh of his upper arm. (Although both his loves had assured him that the chamber had originally served as the apartments of a particular mistress of Edrethelemar II, and was thus completely soundproofed and near-inaccessible without a map, old habits still died hard.) No sooner had he seized around the object than the Empress’s hand was on his cock, her slender fingers drawing his climax out for long, agonizingly sweet moments with the ease given by long hours of practice upon both him and Maia until he could only slump forward against the headboard.

At this, Csethiro reached up to untie his hands before drawing his still-trembling body down into her arms to press the sweetest of kisses to his lips. "Wicked creature," she murmured, voice as full of affection as it had been of scorn and desire. "My only regret is that he was not here to hear us speaking so. Or for thee to fuck him in sooth."

"As thou sayest, perhaps thou might'st write to him of our doings in thy next letter." Csevet drew back to crouch between her legs, pressing a kiss to one wiry-muscled thigh. "But not just yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Since you weren't able to participate this year I figured I'd try and give you the consolation prize of a tribute to your own beautiful, beautiful smut (after mentioning it roughly a millennium ago.) Happy Coronation Ceremony.


End file.
